gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Being
Celestial Being is a paramilitary organization founded by GN technology pioneer and scientist, Aeolia Schenberg, approximately 200 years ago before the storyline of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 under the ideology of ending global conflict using a line of revolutionary mobile weapons known as 'Gundams'. In his lifetime, Aeolia Schenberg gathered and developed the resources needed to realize his vision, central to which is the creation and use of five fully functional GN Drives. Gundam Meisters Gundam Meisters (German for "masters") are pilots approved by Veda and Celestial Being to operate the mobile units labelled "Gundams". Once selected and approved by Veda, a Meister is assigned to service under the tactical supervision of their coordinators. Not all Meisters joined Celestial Being under their own will, some were drafted/forced into the organization for their skills. The organization is tolerant of members of lesser backgrounds for the sake of achieving their goals. Both Krung Thep and Fereshte have Meisters of criminal backgrounds, but were chosen for their exceptional mobile suit piloting skills. All Meisters go through military training and abide by their code of secrecy. Breaking the code of a Meister is considered a severe crime and can be punishable by death. Meisters like Marlene Vlady and Fon Spaak have special explosive neck bracelets that can kill them instantly if they are deemed a necessary sacrifice. Celestial Being Members Aeolia Schenberg The scientist who designed the GN Drives and founder of Celestial Being. He cared greatly about world peace. He was killed by Alejandro Corner while kept in stasis inside the Moon Terminal for Veda but it also caused a system trap which actived Trans-Am(inside all five Gundams)and 00's Twin Drive System. Celestial Being Teams Primary Team in Season 1 The main group is made up of four Gundam Meisters and the crew of the Ptolemaios. They were never given a group designation or informed to the viewers of the program. The Gundam Meisters are Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos , Tieria Erde and Allelujah Haptism. The crew of the Ptolemaios are Feldt Grace, Christina Sierra, Lichtendahl Tsery, Lasse Aeon, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Ian Vashti, and Joyce Moreno. The crew of Ptolemaios (or 'Tolemy for short) coordinates and gives mission support to the Gundam Meisters. Primary Team in Season 2 The reunited group is made up of three of the original Gundam Meisters, a new Meister, and the crew of the Ptolemaios 2. They were never given a group designation or informed to the viewers of the program. The Gundam Meisters are Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos , Tieria Erde and Allelujah Haptism. The crew of the Ptolemaios 2 are Feldt Grace, Lasse Aeon, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Ian Vashti, Mileina Vashti, Anew Returner, Linda Vashti, Saji Crossroad, and Marie Parfacy. The crew of Ptolemaios 2 (or 'Tolemy for short) not only coordinates and gives mission support to the Gundam Meisters, but now takes on a more direct role in combat as well. Team Trinity An unknown secondary group (or third if you count Fereshte) of Celestial Being. This group consists only three sibling pilots of Johann Trinity, Michael Trinity, Nena Trinity and their Gundam Thrones. Unlike the crew of Ptolemaios, they have no coordinated support and do not accept mission orders from Veda. Rather, their orders come from an unknown benefactor that is revealed to be Laguna Harvey. Their base of operations while in space is their Trinity Mothership and while on Earth, a hidden base in Northern Africa. Unlike their relative group, they partake in missions to "end world conflict" in a far more aggressive manner by destroying military bases and any other facilities - civilian or otherwise - without regard to casualties. Krung Thep Celestial Being's mobile suit development laboratory and factory at Lagrange Point 3 (L3). It is the setting of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00P side story. The Gundam Meisters are Ruido Resonance, Marlene Vlady, Chall Acustica, Gundam Meister 874, Grave Violento, Hixar Fermi, and Hayana. Their crew consists of Ian Vashti, and Joyce Moreno. Fereshte A secondary team of Celestial Being composed of second generation Gundams and Gundam Meisters. They are a shadow group that supports Celestial Being's primary team in their operations, but only featured in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. The Gundam Meisters are Fon Spaak, Eco Calore, Gundam Meister 874, and Hixar Fermi. Their crew consists of Sherilyn Hyde, Hanayo, and their ship CBS-68 Euclides. They are led by former Gundam Meister Chall Acustica. Celestial Being Observers/Agents Wang Liu Mei A beautiful 17-year-old rich socialite. She's a secret agent who supports the Gundam Meisters from the shadows. Hong Long Wang Liu Mei's steward who accompanies her faithfully. Alejandro Corner An Celestial Being agent/observer that works for the UN as a diplomat and secretly schemes to control the world with Celestial Being. Ribbons Almark Alejandro Corner's administrative assistant who is a Innovade, seems to have the same power as Tieria Erde by connecting to Veda.After Alejandro died,he formed his own group--Innovators and battle against CB. Laguna Harvey President of Linear Train Industries and an intelligence agent for Celestial Being.He was subsequently killed by Ali Al-Saachez after denying him a GN-X. History of Celestial Being Celestial Being (ソレスタルビーイング, Soresutaru Bīingu?) is a private paramilitary force founded by the scientist Aeolia Schenberg. It pursues the complete eradication of armed conflict mainly through the deployment of the revolutionary Gundam units, as well as other mobile weapons, in aggressive, sometimes indiscriminate military intervention. It acts upon the advisory of the artificial intelligence Veda, and its preferred mode of operation resembles guerrilla or maneuver warfare. As of the initiation of its publicly visible activities in 2307, Schenberg appeared in a taped worldwide broadcast announcing the organization's existence and intentions. Many people of Earth began a love/hate-like relation with Celestial Being, though mostly everyone does not desire war. Some people, like Marina Ismail of Azadistan, believe that they create only more conflict by intervening. In addition to the small core group of Gundam pilots known as "Gundam Meisters" and crew of the Gundams' carrier ship, Celestial Being is very influential in all parts of the world and possess an apparently large number of personnel loyal to it. These personnel have different roles, including: engineers, scientists, intelligence agents, "observers" who function as a sort of guiding committee, financial backers, and many others.The group has received mixed levels of opposition. Civilian protest groups have held rallies against them, the world governments have attempted to stop them through military force and terrorist groups have threatened random, indiscriminate attacks until the group ceases operations. Although their public objective is the eradication of warfare, many people (including the organization's own operatives) speculate if the group has a different true objective, especially since the appearance of "Team Trinity" and murder of Union Professor Ralph Eifman. As the events of A.D. 2307 unfolded, Celestial Being has been suffering from internal conflicts since the appearance of the "Team Trinity" and with Veda suspiciously hacked. The latter was proven to be true when inferior copies of the Gundams' unique power source - the GN Drive - are handed over to the world governments by an unknown benefactor from inside Celestial Being. Because of such developments, the primary Gundam Meisters rejected the Throne Meisters and took measures against them without Veda's knowledge. The events of 2307 would reach a climax when the world powers soon united against Celestial Being under the United Nations and barely defeated the group during Operation Fallen Angels. Although Celestial Being had lost many of their mobile units and pilots, the organization rebuilt itself over five years, only to reappear with the goal of taking down the "peacekeeping force" known as A-Laws in A.D. 2312. As the conflict between A-Laws and Celestial Being escalated, Celestial Being became aware of who it was that betrayed the group in 2307 and that this same group - The Innovators - was secretly controlling the Federation. As such, Celestial Being turned its attention towards defeating the Innovators instead. This campaign would culminate in a climatic battle at Lagrange 2 where A-Laws was decisively defeated,Celestial Being took back Veda, and although the cost was high as the Gundam was damaged in the battle,Celestial Being finally defeated the Innovators. Following this victory, the group goes underground again to rebuild itself to prepare for the next time when they would be needed. Mobile Suits 1st Generation Gundam *GN-000 0 Gundam **GN-000 0 Gundam (A.C.D. Colors) **GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam 2nd Generation Gundams *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea **GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F ***GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 ***GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' **GNY-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea` *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud **GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool **GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie 3rd Generation Gundams *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel *GN-001 Gundam Exia **GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia ***GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia` **[[GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II|'GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II']] *GN-002 Gundam Dynames **GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo **GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair *GN-003 Gundam Kyrios **GN-003/ag-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust *GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh **GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos *GN-005 Gundam Virtue **GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical 3.5 Generation Gundams *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam **GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam **GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA *GN-007 Arios Gundam **GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M **GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon *GN-008 Seravee Gundam **GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B **GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G **GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II *GN-009 Seraphim Gundam **GN-009 Armed Seraphim **GN-00902 SEM 4th Generation Gundams *GN-0000 00 Gundam **GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser ***GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam ***GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser ***GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type **GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword ***GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G ****GN-000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection (Simulation only) New Celestial Being Gundams *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) **GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Full Saber *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya *GN-011 Gundam Harute *CB-002 Raphael Gundam Non-GN Mobile Suits *CBNGN-003 SVMS-01AP Union Flag Celestial Being-Use Celestial Being Ships *Ptolemaios *Ptolemaios 2 *Ptolemaios 2 Kai *Euclides *Trinity Mothership *CBS Celestial Being External Links *Celestial Being on Wikipedia *Krung Thep on Wikipedia *Fereshte on Wikipedia *Anno Domini Factions in Yahoo geocities Category:Anno Domini Factions Category:Mobile Weapons Developer